Sensing, and other signal processing applications, can use analog to digital converter (ADC) circuits to convert samples of analog signals (e.g., continuous time, and continuous amplitude, voltages and currents) from an analog signal domain to a digital signal domain. Such converted samples can then be processed using various digital signal processing techniques. Some applications can benefit from the use of two or more ADC circuits, such as to concurrently acquire digital samples of two or more analog signals.